Darling Baby
by bloodyrose314
Summary: Maddie(Fem!Canada) Has just found out she is pregnant with her lovers child. But her lover, Gilbert(Prussia) Has been missing for over a month. Bad description is bad... I plan on putting a couple other pairings in here as well but the main pairing is PrussiaxFemCanada
1. Magic Spell

_Hello! w_

_This is my first time posting a new story on the internet…..I hope you like it! If you see something wrong please tell me!_

_I would love to have someone critic it, or tell me what they think of it :3_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!_

_**Baby!**_

Hetalia!

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!" The female doctor chimed excitedly for the new expecting mother. Said mother, stared with wide eyes at the doctor sitting across from her. Her hands trembled slightly as she gently began tugging at her long shirt, a nervous reaction she had acquired over the years.

"Are…are you sure?" She asked quietly, her voice hardly over a whisper. She just couldn't believe this….somewhere she hoped this was a dream, or that it was April fools and someone had put the doctor up to this.

"_I am positive."_ Those three simple words crushed all her vain hope that this wasn't real.

They talked a bit more, the doctor giving her information as well as setting another appointment for her, where she would have to come in a couple weeks to check the babies growth as well as would be her one opportunity if she so desired, to_ end the pregnancy._

She walked out of the of the doctors office and into the parking lot. Making her way over to the parked yellow jeep, she knocked on the passenger window gently, affectively waking the sleeping male in the driver's seat. He yawned, blinking a few times before smiling and reaching over to unlock her door before straightening up in his seat as she got inside the vehicle.

"Well? How did it go Maddie?" He asked, grinning stupidly at his younger twin sister.

"….." She just sat there, letting reality sink into her before tears filled her bright violet eyes, flooding down her cheeks and off her chin, into her lap.

Upon seeing his sister like this, the grin was quickly replaced with a quivering frown. He quickly leaned over, wrapping his arms firmly around the much smaller frame next to him, pulling her into his chest where she freely broke into a fit of heavy sobs into his chest.

Why was she so distraught over such wonderful news? Well the father of her baby, the man she truly loved had disappeared a month ago. Leaving a small note on the table of their shared apartment as well as some money.

The note was wrote in his usual messy hand writing, on a simple piece of notebook paper, which she now carried everywhere with her in a vain attempt to hold hope, a hope he clearly ignited in the letter.

_Dear Maddie;_

_I love you._

_I know I do not say it as much as I should but I feel like the best way to start this letter is by telling you the simple truth. _

_I love you so damn much._

_I know you're probably looking at this pretty confused right about now, wondering why I would leave this note instead of just saying it to your face, you are probably also wondering where I am right now…._

_By the time you wake up, I will probably be long gone by then….Sorry._

_I know I have probably made you cry. I am sorry. Truly and whole heartedly sorry._

_I need to get away for a bit, I can't tell you where or when I will be back but just know. I will be back. That much I can promise you._

_I am not running away or anything your stupid brother might try to convince you._

_I love you. I love you and I need you. But right now, I need to be away. _

_Please don't cry my little birdie._

_I will be back as soon as I can, so look forward to my awesome return!_

_ich liebe dich_

_See you soon birdie._

_Love, _

_The awesome that is Gilbert __Beilschmidt._

This note was very different from the normal notes he left her. They were normally quick to the point, with the rest of the space filled with useless doodles and rambles about how awesome he was.

To say he was a bit egoistical was a bit of an understatement but when it was time to be serious, he never failed to amaze her. He was overly honest, though had trouble relaying his feelings. He could be very romantic without even realizing it but once he _tried_ to be romantic, he failed.

He never got a long with her brother, both of them to into themselves, and both of them cared for her. When he left, the first person she told was her older twin brother, Alfred.

Even though she knew he would say something stupid about her lover, she needed someone and they had always been close.

Even now, she had been feeling sick for a while, and so she called her brother to take her to the doctors.

She hadn't even considered the possibility that she might be pregnant. Sure she was a bit late for her period but it wasn't like she had a regular flow in the first place so being late was nothing new for her.

"_Maddie_….what's wrong?" Alfred's sweet voice, coated with worry, brought her out of her thoughts. She remained there a bit longer, trying to calm herself down enough to speak. She finally managed to breath normally enough to sit up and look her brother in the eyes, bright violets met bright blues for the first time that day.

"Al-Alfred…." She held back another sob. "I'm….I'm pregnant with Gilberts baby!" She exploded before breaking out in another fit of sobs.

Alfred sat there, staring at his sobbing sister with wide eyes. His brained tried to wrap around his sisters words before it sunk in.

Instead of going back to consol his sister he let out a loud growl before slamming his fist on the dashboard. "_**SHIT"**_ He cussed loudly, making her jump as she stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"That low piece of shit…." He growled, baby blue eyes seemed to darken as he narrowed them, glaring at nothing in particular but she knew who he was talking about.

"I-It's not his fault Alfred!" She stammered, quickly defending her lover. "He doesn't know….there would be no way for him to know…I just found out mysel—"

"Don't defend him!" Alfred snapped, making her tremble at the venom in his words. Alfred wasn't easy to anger but when he was, he was more scary then any of the horror movies he forced her to watch with him, even more scary then their mothers cooking.

"He should have at least took this into consideration! He should have never left you damn it!" He snapped, tears somehow welling into the corners of his own eyes.

They sat there in silence for a bit before she slowly reached a trembling hand over, gently resting it on his fist.

"Please….just take me home Alfred…." She said quietly, barely a notch above a whisper but he heard her. After a few more minutes of silence he turned the jeep on, putting his seatbelt on. She put hers on as well, leaning back in her seat as she stared out the window. They remained silent for the whole ride until they were parked in her apartment complex's parking lot.

She got out slowly, taking a deep breath. "Thanks for the ride…" She said softly, giving him a small smile, which he returned before leaving her there. She made her way up the two flights of stairs until she stood in front of her own apartment door.

For some reason she felt frozen to this spot, like all her life energy was drained from her.

He won't be inside waiting on her like he usually was. He won't be there tonight when she goes to bed. He won't be there during dinner. She was alone.

Fighting back tears she fumbled with her keys, trying to unlock the door in a hurry. Once inside she let the tears fall down her face once more as she leaned her back against the door, sliding down until her butt was on the cold floor. She let out a loud string of sobs.

She was alone.

Slowly, she moved her arms until they were gripping her stomach. She was still skinny, to skinny. She had never been able to gain weight like normal people, and although that fact had led her to be self conscience, she now felt even more so, since inside her was a living being. Inside her was a part of Gilbert. She tugged her shirt up until she could stare at her stomach, gently tracing small patterns on it with her thin fingers, much like Gilbert often did when they were laying in bed. When she had asked him why he did that, his reply was simple but still confusing.

"_I'm casting a magic spell"_


	2. Family

Hi! Its an update! :3

I would like some opinions and reviews! :D

My goal is to get at least 10 reviews!

"_Maddie! Over here!" She blinked as she looked out the gates of her school before a sweet smile formed on her pale face. Her large violet eyes met with bright red eyes._

"_Gilbert!" She jogged over to him, her long, wavy blonde hair danced behind her._

"_I knew it was your lunch break so the awesome that is me, decided to pay you a visit" He grinned, pulling her into a tight embrace._

_Gilbert had graduated the year before, while she was in her last year now. They had been dating during his senior year, and after he graduated she moved in with him, in a small apartment complex. Her parents had been against it but gave in when they saw how determined she was about this. Her brother had never approved though._

"_I'm glad you came Gilbert." She smiled sweetly, lacing their fingers together as they shared a gentle kiss._

"_Ich liebe dich" He grinned._

"_Je t'aime" She replied happily._

**BAM BAM BAM BAM**

Slowly opening her eyes, she frowned when she realized, it was just a memory invading her dreams and that she had fallen asleep by the door, in the same clothes she had worn the day before. It must have been early morning, because it was very cold, and there was little light coming in from the curtains.

**BAM BAM BAM**

"_Maddie! _Wake up! I know you are home!" Came a loud, womans voice.

Maddie's eyes widened as she realized who it was, her mother was at her door. This could only mean one thing…Alfred had told them.

She began to panic but knew she couldn't keep her mother outside. Hesitantly, she stood up, fixing her clothes before opening the door slowly.

She was expecting to be yelled at, cussed at, or whatever the woman could think to say or do to her. Never in her right mind had she expected what came next.

Long, thin arms reached out, wrapping around Maddie's thin frame and pulling her in close. They were pretty much the same height, the older woman still an inch taller, but that didn't seem to matter right now as she felt the tears sting behind her eyes.

"I love you sweet heart…." Came her stern, but gentle voice.

Tears began to freely fall down her pale cheeks as she wrapped her thin arms around her mothers back, clutching at the back of her shirt. She buried her face into the crook of her moms neck, letting out loud sobs for what seemed like the hundredth time since yesterday. She had always been an easy crier, even as a child. Sad things made her cry, happy things made her cry, she even cried when she was mad. But right now these were honestly heart broken sobs.

Feeling her legs weaken under her, they both fell to the ground, embracing each other tightly as she cried, tears began to slip from her mothers eyes as well as she hugged her child, trying her best to sooth her.

Alice had never been very good with Maddie. She just never knew how to handle her. Having grown up in a strict household in England, not even knowing her own mother, she had a hard time being a mom to her_ own _daughter. She was much closer with Alfred, and Maddie was much closer with her husband, Francis.

That didn't mean she didn't care about Maddie, she loved both of the twins equally, she just had a hard time showing it. But after hearing about Maddie's boyfriend leaving, then end up finding out she was pregnant, Alice knew she had to let go of her selfish pride and go to her suffering daughter's side, to comfort her to her best ability.

"Everythings going to be okay Maddie…." She said softly, holding her firmly against her chest.

"It hurts….it hurts so much _mama_…." She cried heavily.

Alice felt tears fall down her own pale cheeks. How long had it been since her daughter had called her that? Years. For years she had just been 'mom' to her children.

"I know it does darling…but I am here…mama is here and I'm not going anywhere…"She said softly, choking on a few sobs as she felt Maddie's hands grip tightly to her.

"What do I do?!" Maddie sobbed loudly. "I love him….I still really love him. I'm scared mama! I-I don't know what to do!" She cried.

Alice let out a few sobs, she honestly had no idea what to say to her. She didn't know how to calm her child and she hated that. Maddie had always been strong, and kept most of her emotions hidden so she had never had the opportunity to calm her down.

They just sat there, holding each other as they cried their hearts out.

"…..Why…." Alfred growled, kicking at the railing just outside the apartment, where he and their dad stood, listening to Alice and Maddie.

A tear trickled down Alfred's cheek as he let out a quiet string of curses.

"How can she love someone like him?! Even though….! Even though…._she has me_…." He said the last part quietly, but he didn't even need to. Francis new of his sons feelings for his sister. They had always been close, and Alfred had confided in his father more then once about these growing feelings for his sweet sister.

"Maddie has her own heart Alfred….Even if you two are twins, you are bound to feel differently about things, and it just so happens that she feels differently about you then you do her…." He said softly, running a hand through his long golden locks.

"The best thing you can do for her now is to just be there for her…and try not to upset her anymore then she is now….She is an emotional wreck right now….it will take time for her to heal but she needs you now more then ever….she needs her big brother…." He gave his son a smile, walking over and gently gripping his shoulder before heading down the stairs. "Come on….lets go get something eat and bring it back…I'm sure Alice wants some alone time with Maddie." He hummed, holding the keys out as to give Alfred permission to drive.

After just sitting there for awhile, their sobs started to slow until they were mere sniffles and stray tears but neither of them let go of the other until the sound of Maddie's stomach broke through the silence.

Maddie's cheeks turned a light pink as she realized she had not eaten since yesterday morning before the doctors.

Alice let out a small giggle, hugging her daughter once more before getting up and holding her hand out to the smaller girl. Maddie smiled shyly as she reached up to hold her mothers hand. Once they were up, they made their way into the kitchen, where Alice began to work on making some tea, which Maddie kept in the house for her families' rare visits.

Maddie opened the small fridge to find something to eat, though stopped when she heard her apartment door open. "Hey Maddie! You're hero has brought food!" Alfred said as he walked in with two large bags of McDonalds, his stupid grin on his face as if daring anyone to say anything against his favorite food.

"Honestly Alfred, couldn't you have picked something healthier?" Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest as she frowned up at her son, who was taller then both girls, and his height rivaled even his father, who was still an about two inches taller.

"Oh come on mom, What Maddie needs right now is a good ol' fashion _hamburger." _He grinned, putting the bags down on the counter and rummaging through them until he found a box that held a big mac, he pulled it out along with a large thing of fries and a strawberry smoothie. "Here ya go sis!" He grinned, handing her the meal.

She smiled softly and thanked him before nibbling on a few fries. McDonalds wasn't her _favorite_ place to eat but she didn't hate it either, it was a place her and Alfred had been together many times, even sometimes stopping there after school or just going out there for lunch on the weekends when they were avoiding their mothers cooking.

They all got their food and headed into the small living room. The apartment was a two person apartment and so it was bigger then others, it had two bedrooms. She had long since left one of the rooms to sleep with Gilbert, and they had even been thinking of getting a smaller, cheaper apartment together.

She quickly pushed her bitter thoughts away as she sat on the light blue, furry loveseat, setting her food on the white wood coffee table.

They had put a lot of work into this place to make it as homey as possible. The white walls of the living room were left alone, and a light blue border was added, with matching furnishing. A fuzzy couch, perfect for napping on, two matching recliners and a white oak wood table. A small wide screen TV was mounted on the wall across from the chairs and a game system was hooked to it. A book shelf lined the walls on the side where their bedroom door was, supporting all kinds of books and movies the two had acquired together.

The kitchen was painted a pastel green, and the white cabinets were left alone. They had bought a small white table big enough for two and placed it in the corner, where they would eat together if nothing good was on TV.

Their shared room was painted white with gold butterfly and falcon imprints on it. Their bed was big enough for three and was a white oak poster bed, made up with red and black silk and cotton bedding, the canapé was black. On either side was a matching white wood night stand, a black and red lava lamp was on Gilberts table and a small gold and clear crystal touch lamp was on Maddie's side.

In the corner near the window, which over looked a small flower garden in the back of the apartment building, was a white vanity, where Maddie had all her make up and hair stuff.

The other room, had been turned into a storage room of sorts, sporting boxes of things they no longer used, or were not using at the moment.

All the carpet in the apartment was black. The tiles in the kitchen and bathroom were black and white in a checkered pattern.

Knickknacks lay here and there, and a few picture frames lined the walls in the living room.

There was one of her family portrait and one of his family portrait, the rest were of them together, and of them with friends as well as one of them with their brothers.

Gilbert had a younger half brother named Ludwig, they were both raised by their grandfather on their dads side. Though Gilbert was older, he was a few inches smaller then his brother, as well as much paler, he was albino. Ludwig was the spitting image of what you would think a German would look like. He was tall, fair skin, blonde hair that he kept neat, shiny blue eyes and large muscles, obvious he worked out.

While Gilbert was slightly smaller, with pale, almost white skin. His hair was as white as snow, and he had stunning red eyes. He wasn't buff but he wasn't a twig either, he did work out just not as much as his brother.

Just like their looks, their personalities were completely different as well. Ludwig was more responsible, he took his duties seriously. While Gilbert liked to goof off more, and play pranks that often got him in trouble during high school or life in general.

Ludwig also looked more like his grandfather then the older albino.

A big thing they held in common, was neither of them felt right in their family. Gilberts looks and personality made him an oddball in his but Maddie wasn't sure what was wrong with her. All her life, her family often forgot she was even there. Their father worked a lot during their childhood and so he was often gone, leaving the twins with their mother. Maddie had always been shy, and never really spoke out or talked much unless she was talked to. For awhile her family didn't even think she _could_ talk. Even Alfred would at times forget her.

Alfred was much closer to their mother then she was. The woman often got on to him, and played with him, almost completely ignoring the frail daughter.

Sometimes Maddie would purposely get in trouble just so she would get some attention, but Alfred would for some reason take the blame so that she wouldn't get in trouble. And because she was so shy, she never fought back.

She loved her family very much, but she just felt so unloved with them. She felt so alone in the large house they had.

She had met Gilbert when she was a freshman. She met him through her friend Ana who was dating Ludwig, and still is. It was a pretty rushed meeting, nothing special. She found him cute, his jokes were lame but funny, nothing really clicked until later.

It was a pretty normal romance, girl meets boy, girl falls for boy, they fall in love and then baby magic. How ironic? She had hoped for some adventure in her love life, but it was normal. And what shocked her most was she loved it. She loved all the stupid things he said or did, how he sucked at being romantic. She loved the way he got into things so easily, but took forever to stop. She loved him.

She blinked out of her thoughts as she heard some strange noises, and her brothers groaning. She looked at the TV and giggled a bit. Gilbert had left the TV on German mode. It was playing Titanic, a tragic love movie that they had seen a million times, in a million languages.

"S-sorry Al…" She giggled a bit, a feint blush on her cheeks as she grabbed the remote, turning the movie off and on English mode.

"Thanks sis" He muttered, munching on his third burger bitterly.

She faked a small smile before nibbling on her own burger, letting out a soft gasp when she felt herself being pulled into someone. Blinking slightly, she looked up at her papa's deep blue eyes, lines of worry creased around his gentle eyes, a sad smile on his lips. She wasn't fooling anyone was she? The one time she wanted everyone to pretend everything was alright…even if it was just a little while, she wanted to convince herself that she wasn't slowly dyeing inside.

She felt everyone's eyes on her, and for once was glad that the boiling kettle was so loud and annoying as she used it as an excuse to get up and go into the kitchen to finish her mothers tea.

With shaking hands, she began preparing the earl grey tea her mother was so found of, having made it many times before when she lived with her family, it was almost instinct now.

"Maddie…."

She turned around, forcing a smile. "What is it papa?" She asked, almost too cheerfully.

"You're only going to make your heart hurt more if you keep lying to yourself, _chéri_"

"W-what do you mean papa?" She asked, her hands trembling slightly as she held the small tea cup.

"You know exactly what I mean Maddaline" He said firm, but gentle as he used her birth name, not the affectionate nickname all those close to her used.

"désolé papa Je ne sais pas " She said softly, setting the tea cup on the counter and proceeded with making the tea, trying her best not to let the tears welling in her eyes escape.

There was silence before an angry growl escaped his throat. Francis was normally very gentle, and almost never let his anger out, more so on his children. But seeing his daughter here suffering and pretending that nothing was wrong, _**killed**_ him inside.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME MADDALINE" He snapped, pounding his fist on the counter, as his blue eyes narrowed at his daughter. Maddaline trembled as she stared at her father, her bottom lip quivering as the tears started to spill out of her eyes and down her pale cheeks.

"Francis!"

"Dad!"

Both Alice and Alfred ran into the room to see what the commotion was about. Upon seeing Maddie and Francis, they both could only guess. Despite how calm Francis had been acting, they both knew it killed him. Maddaline and he had been very close growing up, just allowing her to move out and in with a boy had all but killed him, and then finding out said boyfriend ran away, leaving his pregnant daughter to defend for herself, it sent him over the edge and obviously the way Maddie was acting about the situation was not helping quench his burning anger.

**CRASH**

All eyes turned to the sound, seeing a shattered tea cup on the floor, surrounding the blond Canadian.

"Maddie? Wha—"

"…._You don't understand_…." Maddie's voice broke, a small sob following it. Her voice was quiet, just below a whisper but they had heard it. It was hard not to hear it with the emotions that were put into it.

"Yes we do Mad—" Her mother started, only to be interrupted.

"NO YOU DON'T!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks and dripping off her small chin, onto the tiled floor. Her hands clenched her long white shirt where they reached as she turned her gaze up to glare at them all.

"You think it's easy for me to stand here and smile?!" She snapped, her voice bitter and broken. "You think I want to smile?! You think it doesn't hurt me?! I'm not smiling for myself! I'm smiling so you don't worry! I don't want you to worry but you all just keep bringing it up." She fell to her knees, her hands raised up to clench at her blonde hair, violet eyes wide and staring at the floor as tears fell out of them and onto her white skirt, leaving wet stains.

"I keep seeing him in my dreams. I keep hearing his voice. Everything I do reminds me of him. He's been gone a fucking month and I still can't get him to go away!" She cried.

All three of them stood still as they stared down at their Maddaline, their sweet Maddie, having a break down right there in front of them.

She was normally the one to consol them when something was wrong. They were all guilty of not knowing how to calm her down. She was so sweet and quiet; they had never seen her mad or this upset. Her heart was truly breaking and with it was her soul.

Alfred was the first to break the silence from their small group.

"You don't have to act like an idiot in front of us Maddie!" He snapped, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Alfred..!" Alice gasped, glaring at her son, how could he say something like that to his sister, who was in the middle of a mental break down.

His words got her attention though, as she stared up at him with the same wide, pain filled eyes she had been glaring at the floor with a moment ago, it almost made him flinch back but he kept his resolve.

Alfred just pushed his mom away from him as he walked over to his sister, tears in his own baby blue eyes. He allowed them to slowly slide down his cheeks and onto his sisters face. Her eyes widened more as if reality had hit her.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy….please….its killing me Maddie. You have the same right as all of us to get mad…to cry…to smile…to laugh….you have that right….your allowed to make us worry…that's what family is for…." He let out a few sobs as he fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her into his chest. Her lip began to quiver as her hands slowly wrapped around his large back, gripping at his shirt like a small child as she buried her head in his chest and began letting out loud sobs.

"Désolé _aîné __frère_!" She cried in French as she clung to him. Even though Alfred new the least amount of French out of the whole family, having never took an interest in it like his sister, he knew what she said.

"You don't have to apologies silly little sister…." He said softly, letting out a small laugh as tears fell down his cheeks and into her hair as he nuzzled his head against hers affectionately.

Their dad was right. This was no time to be letting his own feelings get in the way. Right now his sister needed him, and he was determined to be the best big brother there ever was, even if his own heart had to suffer.

Please let me know what you think! :3

I have decided to work on this one a bit more before working on the other story, as I do not want them to be to similar so I want to see how far I can get in this before allowing myself to work on the other.

Is it sad my own writing made me cry? ;3;

It doesn't help that I was listening to sad music while writing…..

Songs that helped me with this;

**What if it makes you sad? **_I am sorry I don't know who it is by T.T_

**Someone wake me up! **_The Veronicas_

**May I? **_Trading yesterday_

Translations;

**Ich liebe dich** - _I love you_(German)

**Je t'aime **- _I love you_(French)

**chéri **-_ Darling_(French)

**papa** -_ father/dad/daddy/ect_ (French)

**désolé **- _Sorry_(French)

**Je ne sais pas** - _I do not_(French)

**aîné frère** - _Big brother_(French)

I used Google Translate for these so they may be wrong since its not a very reliable source….If you see something wrong please let me know!

Hopefully I can get my goal of 10 reviews :3 Though I would even be happy with 5…xD

I will try to post a chapter a day, but I do have a life xD So it may end up being a chapter every few days? Something like that….


	3. Sweet Anger

Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked as she stared up at the ceiling. When did she get in her bed? Turning over on her side she frowned, her hand slowly moving over to the empty half of the bed.

"Cold…." She said softly. There was no body heat. Reality really did feel like a punch to the face, only difference was the pain wasn't physical, she had no marks on her body. It was her heart that felt the hit.

Glancing at the clock, she breathed a heavy sigh before slipping out of bed. Her mother must have changed her clothes, as she was wearing a simple pink cotton nightie that went to her knees and had white lacing at the hem of the dress and sleeves.

She walked into the bathroom, undressed and slipped into the shower. Memories of last night made their way back. She felt so ashamed of the way she had acted in front of them. She knew they cared for her, but she just felt so empty inside and all she had wanted was for them to do what they do best and pretend like everything was okay.

She stood still under the shower, letting the hot water run over her thin body, trying to melt all her stress away.

She had school today. Ana and Lovi would be here soon to walk with her. She didn't know what she would say to them. Ana, or Feliciana was her best friend, ever since they were little. Lovino, or Lovi, was Ana's twin brother. They were complete opposites. Ana was hyper and adventurous while Lovi was moody but he was a great person to talk to. They were both Italian, and the stereotype was correct, they were great pasta makers.

Should she tell them? What would they think of her? Feliciana was dating Gilberts' younger brother. Lovino was dating Gilberts' best friend Antonio.

Absentmindedly her hands went to trace patterns on her stomach. By just looking at it, it was hard to believe she had a baby inside her. Her stomach was still flat; she didn't _feel _any different aside from a bit of nausea which the doctor said should be gone in a week or two as she was almost finished with her second month.

That means, she was pregnant even when Gilbert was still here. What would he have thought? Would he have stayed? Could he have already known and that was why he left?

Tears started to spill from her eyes, could she really do this? Could she go on like nothing was wrong?

Stumbling out of the shower she made her way over to the toilet, falling to the ground and letting what little she had in her stomach, out into the bowl.

She heard a loud knocking at the door. It must have been the twins. When she didn't answer, the door opened. They both had a key since she didn't particularly like waking up in the mornings and they sometimes had to come in to get her up.

"Maddie~?" Ana called out happily, humming softly.

"Where the hell ya at?" Came Lovi's call.

"I'm….in the b-bathroom…" She replied, coughing up more of her guts.

The door opened and both twins came in, frowning as they laid matching gentle hazel eyes on her. Maddie didn't even care that Lovi saw her undressed like this. It hadn't been the first time. They had been friends since they were babies, and as such had obviously seen each other. Besides, Lovi didn't swing her way.

"Oh my Maddie!" Ana called out as she rushed over to her side, quickly pulling her hair of out her face. Despite how she acted, Ana could be very motherly to all her friends, even her boyfriend.

"You look like shit" Lovi said softly, kneeling down to gently rub her back.

"I feel worst…" She mumbled leaning her head on the cold toilet seat.

"Do you want to stay home?" Ana asked, getting up to get a glass of water for the poor girl.

"No…It will pass soon don't worry…" She muttered, thanking the girl as she began sipping on the water.

"This isn't a normal sickness…." She said softly, gaining both their attention. She knew she had to tell them, she just couldn't keep this from them.

"I…I went to the doctor the other day and…..I…I found out that…I'm pregnant…" She said the last part softly, tears welling in her eyes.

Both were stunned, and didn't know what to say to their friend. They both knew of Gilberts disappearance, and that it had hit Maddie really hard.

Ana was the first to break away. She stood up, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number she obviously knew by heart. Both teens stared up at her as they saw the determined, and slightly pissed look in her eyes, a foreign look on her normally cheerful features.

"Luddy!" She said as the other person had answered. "We need to talk about that bastard you call brother." She snapped into the receiver. She never snapped at anyone, and Ludwig knew that. They all knew that just by looking at her.

She even hated cussing, which meant she truly was pissed.

"Alright, I'll see you there." She replied flatly, snapping the phone shut and turning back to the others, a smile on her face but it looked forced.

"Alright Maddie! Let's get you ready~" She hummed softly, grabbing a towel and began drying her long blonde hair gently as Lovi went to turn her shower off. "Loviii~ Could you go get her some clothes before she catches a cold~?" She asked sweetly, the other just nodded before leaving the room.

"It's going to be okay Maddie…I'm going to find him…" She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around her from behind as she buried her face in her hair.

Maddie's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder at the tear filled Italian girl.

All she could reply was. "Okay"

After another twenty minutes, she was dressed and had ate breakfast that Lovi had made for her, sunny side up eggs and bacon.

They all walked to school, an Italian on either side of her. They both held her hands in theirs as they chattered excitedly with her. It was just like back in elementary. They had always protected her, and they had always been there for her when she needed someone the most. Just by having them by her side, she felt like she could believe in Ana's words.

Once they entered the gate they were met by the tall German, looking extremely worried. Obviously the call had shaken him up, which had probably been Ana's plan.

"What on earth happened Feliciana?" He asked as he rushed over to her. She just frowned up at him, probably trying to make it look angry but it was just too cute to do that.

"Lets go somewhere else to talk" Was her only reply to him, her hand gripping Maddie's tightly as if to say she wanted her to tell him. Maddie slowly nodded, feeling a lump form in her throat.

They walked together until they were beside the large school building. No one was there, as everyone was going into the school to prepare for the long day ahead of them.

There seemed to be a tense atmosphere hanging around the four teens and Maddie felt bad for being the reason for it.

Feliciana was the first to break the silence once again. "Luddy…where is Gilbert?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest and poking her hip out as she leaned forward, a frown present on her plush lips.

Ludwig stared at her for a few minutes, opening his mouth to say something but quickly closing it as he turned his gaze to the ground, glaring at it.

Maddie felt her heart stop. Had something bad happen to him?

Ana was about to say something but Maddie interrupted. "Please Ludwig….please tell me where he is…at least tell me he is okay…." She felt the tears once again sting behind her eyes, and mentally cursed at herself for being so weak. She was a wreck without Gilbert and she hated that. Why couldn't she be more like her brother? He would never be this weak, he was always strong.

Ludwig looked up at stare at Maddie, as if seeing her there for the first time. Again he attempted to say something but couldn't…or wouldn't.

After a few minutes more of silence, which felt like hours to the awaiting teens, Ludwig finally spoke. "Ja he is okay…." He said soft but firm, as if trying to convince himself.

This whole time Lovino had been silent, just merely watching the girls. He didn't like Ludwig, or his brother but he didn't _hate_ them either. Feliciana was his sister, and Maddie was like his sister. How could he like any guy that tried to take them from him?

Finally he decided it was time for him to speak up. "Maddie….tell him." He said, it was more like an order though, knowing they weren't going to get anywhere unless she said something.

Maddie looked at him shocked, trembling slightly. It seems she had been hoping she wasn't going to have to say anything about it.

"Do it." He almost snapped, but managed to keep his voice under control, though a bit of pain crossed his eyes as he watched her, she looked like a frightened mouse, trying to decide whether to run, hide or fight.

She must have chose to stand her ground as she looked toward Ludwig, who was staring back at her, as if trying to judge what she was going to say.

Her hands reached down to fumble with the hem of her shirt as she took a deep breath, looking at the ground for awhile before looking back up, locking violet with blue.

"I….I'm…." She took another deep breath to calm herself. "I'm pregnant with his child!" Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, the tears began to spill from her bright violet eyes.

Ludwig's own baby blue eyes widened as they stared at the trembling Canadian girl in front of him. "….what? When? How long?!" He bombarded her with questions, getting a bit to close for comfort. Lovino moved into action, stepping between the large German and his sisters, glaring him down. Ludwig made no action of standing down then.

"Two months….Almost three…." She said softly, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as more came to replace them. "I just found out two days ago….Please Ludwig…."

Her voice broke as she pleaded with the German.

"He…is gonna be away for awhile but….he will be back." He gave her a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I can't say much….bruder would kill me for talking about it but….if you want to write him a letter…I could send it to him?" He said softly.

"You really think that w—" Lovi started, only to be interrupted by Maddie.

"Okay." They all looked at her. "As long as I can get him a letter, and get a reply back then that will be enough…for now." She said softly, staring down at the ground. Her hair covered her face but they knew, just by the small trembling and the gentle jerks of her shoulders that she was trying her best not to cry. She didn't want to have to be protected. She wanted to be stronger but it was so hard. Her heart hurt, her head pounded and all she wanted was someone to take over and make the decisions for her. She knew though that she couldn't give up. She needed to be strong, not just for her own sake but for Gilberts as well as for the unborn baby inside her. Taking a few calming breaths she lifted her head and stared them in the eyes, pulling off her best smile. "I'll be happy if I can just talk with him, even if it's just over paper!" She said happily, tears steadily flowing down her pale cheeks but her smile never left her face.

Tears filled Feliciana's eyes as she watched her best friend. She instantly wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her chest, crying with her.

They didn't break apart and none of the guys left until the bell for second period rand and they knew they had to go.

Feliciana and Ludwig went to their class while Lovino and Maddaline went to theirs.

Half way to class, Lovino grabbed Maddie's hand and began tugging her the other direction without so much as a word on where they were going. Maddie was too out of it to even bother asking. Though she did find herself a bit shocked when they wound up in front of the nurses office.

Lovino was silent for a few minute before talking, a light pink on his cheeks. "There's someone else you need to tell…. If you don't tell him now, when he finds out, neither of us will hear the end of it…." He huffed. Maddie blinked before smiling softly, knowing just who Lovi was talking about. Antonio was Lovino's long time crush and his boyfriend, they grew up together. He was very close with her dad Francis. He was a good boy, he was actually a year older then them but was held back for failing a class. She swears he did it just to be able to graduate with Lovino. Despite how awkward and moody Lovi was, it was obvious just how much he loved this airheaded man. Antonio was a tall Spaniard with an unhealthy love for tomatoes, which had rubbed off on the younger Italian over the years. Still much taller then them, he gave off this carefree and airheaded feel about him, which most of the time was right but when it came down to it, he could be very serious. He loved singing and playing guitar, often writing songs about everyday things and people. He had been more of a 'mother' to Maddie then her own mother had when they were growing up. He constantly fussed about her, playing with her hair and helping her dress up. He even played tea party with her when Alfred refused to. Though looking back on it now, he was probably just trying to keep her from being lonely.

She smiled a bit to herself before nodding to the male in front of her. She nodded back before opening the door and walking in, looking around the room.

They spotted the Chinese nurse sitting at the desk near the door. He was going over some papers while eating some Chinese meat buns. As he heard the door open, he glanced over at them, giving them a small smile. Despite how young he looked, the doctor was actually in his thirties, with all his children in high school.

"Can I help you two?" He asked as he rolled away from the desk a bit before standing up and motioning for them to enter the clinic room.

Maddie nervously gripped at the hem of Lovi's shirt as she followed him in, unsure of what she was going to have to say now. She had already had several out burst since this all started and she didn't know if her heart could take much more!

"Hey Nurse Yao." Lovi started as he simply allowed her to hang onto him as he led her inside the room. "Maddie isn't feeling good, do you think she could lay down for a bit? She had an upset stomach this morning but it left and now its back." He explained.

Yao looked her over a bit before nodding. "Alright, but if you start feeling better please go to class." He said, leading her over to a bed.

He went back to his desk but before he could sit down, he was called over the loud speaker to go to the gym.

"I'll be back in awhile…"He told them. "You" He points to Lovino. "If you are fine then get to class." He huffed before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once the door was shut Lovino stuck his tongue out then turned his attention back to Maddie.

Maddie sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. "Lovi….I don't know what I'm going to do…I'm still in high school…how on earth am I going to do this?!"

"Your strong…" Lovino tried to reassure her. He honestly didn't know what to do.

"It doesn't matter if I am strong or not Lovi…this baby needs a home and a family with a mother and a fa-"

"Baby?!" They both looked over to see Antonio standing there staring at them.

**Waaah its short sorry! Cliffies are lovely huh? ;3 xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :U**

**GILLY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON THE WRITERS!**


End file.
